


I Can Tell You've Found True Love (and blah blah blah it's fate)

by sherryvalli



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because god knows i've been wanting to write a soulmate au forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvalli/pseuds/sherryvalli
Summary: Peter didn't need some stupid words on his ribs to tell him who his soulmate was. He knew it was Jason. It just had to be, end of story. Which was exactly why he wasn't going to look.Nope. No way.





	I Can Tell You've Found True Love (and blah blah blah it's fate)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! I'm back with another fic after the immensely warm welcome I got for Daddy Figure - which, THANK YOU, by the way. I'm still reeling, y'all are so damn sweet.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Peter/Jason fic from bare: a pop opera - MY FAVOURITE MUSICAL OF ALL TIME. I'd been obsessed with them forever and just about read every good fic of them on this site, and figured I HAD to write about them. I just had to. So this is a very self-satisfying fluffy piece, because they - and I - deserve it thank you very much.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason was his soulmate - there was no doubt about it. No one but them could determine if they were meant for each other or not - not their parents, not their teachers, not God. Who cared about fate, anyway? What gave the sentence imprinted on their ribs the right to choose for them?

Peter found the soulmate words stupid. So he wasn't going to check. Nope, not going to.

Jason voiced a similar opinion too - especially since his birthday was earlier than Peter's by two months, which meant he'd already had his words, although whether they were still white due to his soulmate not yet reaching his - or her - birthday or if they had turned black was another matter altogether - but Peter knew the urge to check must be getting stronger with every day that got closer to Peter's own birthday.

If Jason's sentence was still white, that meant his soulmate was not yet 18, which allowed a big - albeit unlikely - possibility that Peter was his soulmate. But if it had already turned black, well - Peter didn't want to know the implications of that.

For the two months after Jason's birthday, they made sure that all of their - _ahem, sexual_  - activities never involved taking off Jason's shirt. Jason was just in trepidation as much as Peter was in the matter - he swore that he'd not yet looked at the sentence that decorated the expanse along his ribs, that he wanted to wait until Peter's birthday so that the results wouldn't be affected, and Peter believed him.

So those two months were filled with clumsy handjobs and one too many blowjobs - the amount of times Peter had heard Jason say "How about a blowjob?" was enough to make even Ivy blush. But every day, it grew harder and harder to resist the urge to just rip off the other's clothes - once, Peter caught Jason casually undressing him with his eyes in practice, and he blushed and coughed so fiercely Sister Chantelle had insisted he go back to his dorms to rest. (Although she _did_ raise her eyebrows and look at him knowingly when Jason offered to leave early to take care of him.)  

But Peter knew, sooner or later, that Jason would crack. He would've done so earlier, if he was completely honest - but it was two days before Peter's birthday when Jason flopped beside Peter on the former's bed that he said, "I did it," 

Peter, who was sitting up against the headboard, their assigned reading propped up on his lap, hummed noncommittally. "What?"

"I caved," said Jason by way of elaboration. Peter didn't so much as even look up. "I _looked_ ," 

It was said with so much inflection that Peter finally looked up and caught his lover's eyes. "Oh," was all he could say.

The two stayed silent for a long while, Peter brimming with questions he didn't want the answer to. Of course, the main question was at the tip of his tongue - but he knew as well as Jason did that no good would come out of him knowing the words. If it was meant to be, then Peter's first words to Jason on his 18th birthday would be written on his ribs. He couldn't fake them. 

"Just, tell me one thing -" said Peter quietly, book all but forgotten. Jason looked at him intently. "Is it white?"

Jason nodded, and Peter let out a huge breath of relief. "Yes,"

"Oh, thank God," Peter exhaled, rubbing his palms against his eyes. He grinned, giddy, and tugged Jason in by the neck. He pressed his lips against the other boy, hard. He could feel Jason smiling with him, barely restraining his own joy. 

"Don't thank him yet," murmured Jason with a quirk of his lips. Peter was inclined to agree.

 

On the night of Peter's birthday, the young couple slept in equal parts fear and trepidation, intertwined in each other's arms. They didn't bother waiting for midnight, sleeping by ten-thirty. At least, they pretended to.

Jason laid awake for another hour, but then nodded off in exhaustion. Peter, however, simply couldn't let himself sleep. He was wide awake, hyperaware of the prickling he could already feel on his ribs, and of the boy wrapped around him. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, and midnight seemed like hours away and yet seconds from now. He didn't know what to think, what to do - for a few seconds, he even managed to psych himself out of _breathing_.

He stared at the alarm clock by his bedside table - or rather, Jason's. 

 _11:58_.

 _11:59_.

When the clock started counting down to the last thirty seconds, Peter shut his eyes tight. He counted down the last thirty seconds by himself - albeit it took a little bit longer as he kept messing up the order and having to repeat certain numbers - and when he opened his eyes again, the clock glared _12:01_.

Shit, Peter thought, heart racing faster. _Shit_. 

He gently and carefully disentangled himself from Jason, not missing the way Jason whined at the loss of contact and immediately pressed his face against Peter's warm pillow in his unconscious state. The sight warmed Peter's insides, but did nothing to quell the chill up his spine.

He made his way towards the bathroom, soundless steps somehow all too loud in the silent room. He thanked the heavens - _not for the first time_ \- that their dorms were equipped with their own bathrooms. Peter certainly didn't feel like walking across the hall just to check what were written on his ribs, thank you very much.

He stepped into the bathroom, wincing at the sudden cold against his bare feet. He stopped when he was in front of the mirror. His eyes were bleary and there were dark circles under his eyes - no doubt due to the fact that he hadn't been getting enough sleep in the past few days. His hair was in disarray and he was shaking, anxious.

This is it. _This is it_. _This is **it**_.

With trembling hands, Peter lifted up his shirt.

He was so nervous, he actually misread the line a few times - and he had to press himself almost right up the sink just to be able to read it clearly. And sure enough:

_How about a birthday blowjob?_

Peter stared at it. And stared, and stared - and stared a bit more, just for good measure as a slow smile threatened to take over his entire face. Soon, he was grinning, and grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. He let out a helpless giggle, and slapped a hand against his forehead.

He then bounced back over to their bed, helplessly giddy with joy. He wrapped himself back in Jason's embrace, and sighed when Jason tightened his hold on him. He loved him. _God, he loved him._

 

The next morning found the two of them wrapped up in each other in their usual morning fashion - Jason's arm clinging tightly around his waist, Peter's face hidden in Jason's neck, legs intertwined, Peter's hand on his waist underneath his shirt, Jason's other hand clasping Peter's free hand tightly against his chest.

And like usual, Peter stirred much later than Jason, and found the latter staring at him intently.

Peter, like every morning, grinned, and leaned up to press his lips against Jason's. He hummed in contentment. When they pulled away, Peter's eyes fluttered open blearily and sought out Jason's warm ones. When Jason spoke, his voice was heavy with sleep, but earnest and tender. 

"How about a birthday blowjob?" 

Peter stared at him, biting his lower lip to resist the smile that was threatening to break over his face. But he couldn't help it - a burst of giggles suddenly erupted out of him, helpless and overjoyed.

Jason seemed bewildered. Peter kissed him once, hard, and pressed his forehead against Jason's. "I love you,"

Jason pulled away, eyes wide. A blinding grin blossomed across his face. "You -" he exhaled, breathless. He stared at Peter, speechless. " _You_ -" 

"Me," Peter smiled, giddy himself.

Jason pulled him in for a tight hug, and Peter hugged him tighter. Much, much later, when their hold on each other loosened, Jason kissed Peter, deep and bruising. Peter's toes curled as he sighed into the kiss.

"I love you," said Jason against his lips, and Peter's heart skipped a beat. " _I love you I love you I love you,_ "

"I love you, too,"

Jason grinned and buried his face in Peter's neck. "I can't believe it," 

"Neither can I," Peter said with a sigh. "In fact - take off your shirt,"

Jason groaned. "Oh, yes - finally,"

Peter shoved him, snorting. "Not that. I mean, eventually _that_ \- but, just - _I want to see it,_ " 

Jason sobered up almost immediately. He took off his shirt, and Peter's breath caught as he saw the sentence scrawled on his lover's ribs. _I love you_.

Jason tugged on the hem of Peter's shirt, and Peter obliged. The grin on Jason's face when he read Peter's sentence was so full of love that Peter felt the back of his eyes sting. Jason looked at him, and immediately put his fingers on his face in concern. "Hey, hey, what is it?" 

Peter laughed wetly, eyes brimming with tears. "We're soulmates," He simply said.

Jason kissed his temple. "Fuck yeah we are,"

Peter then groaned. "Oh, man. Your sentence is all sweet and romantic - I'm stuck with 'how about a birthday blowjob' _for the rest of my life_ ,"

Jason let out a startled laugh, and grinned. "Last chance to get away while you still can,"

"Never," whispered Peter, never more certain of anything in his entire life. 

Jason smiled, sobering up. "Never," he agreed.

For the first time in their lives, they were completely at ease, for the universe had _finally_ done something right - they'd bonded them together, for eternity, 'til death do them part, and nothing could separate them now. _Nothing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment or two, I live for validation. Or just something about the show - I'd be more than happy to scream about the show with you.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! I'm @sofeashabani there and feel free to drop asks about my writing or writing prompts for this show or any other show I'm obsessed with - which will be apparent once you spend five minutes on my blog. Please leave them. I'm bored as fuck.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
